Broken Dreams
by 4kitty101
Summary: Garcia has kept a little four year old secret from her team, especially Morgan. Garcia becomes more and more distant as the truth begins to unravel. Secrets are revealed and realationships are shattered... Garcia/Morgan Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Family
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No POV.

Penelope Garcia trudged into her apartment, emotionally drained from the rather violent case.

Not even bothering to put away her things, she dropped her colorful stripped bag near the door.

They had lost eleven children before they caught the man. The case was hard, was hard, even harder for Morgan. Her heart clenched at his name.

Derek Morgan.

He seemingly caught, captured, and crushed her heart without even trying.

Penelope was brought out of her self wallowing when she felt a sharp pain in her foot. She let out a yelp as she fell to the floor. Not even bothering to move, just so emotionally drained from the last few days. Yet after a few seconds, she let out a shaky breath as she struggled to get to her feet. Whimpering as she felt flashes of pain shot from her right foot. Limping over to the couch a few feet away, she gave a huff and collapsed. Pulling her leg on to her lap she saw droplets of red falling onto the stark white carpet. Wincing she looked to see what she had tripped over. A small figure doll lay on the floor, the dolls crown tipped with red.

_I told her! _Pen thought to herself.

The blood was now beginning to flow faster and heavier now. Penny made to grab a tissue off the coffee table in front of her when she heard a small voice call out.

"Mommy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope's POV

I limped into the office today after dropping Angel off at her daycare. Trying not to wince with every step I took, I wobbled to my office.

"Good morning Princess." I heard Morgan say but didn't respond. Too lost in my own thoughts, to notice that he had continued calling my name.

I kept thinking back to what Angel had said to me last night.

_Flashback_

_"Mommy what's wrong?" Angel asked me worriedly as she inched over to me._

_I sighed, "Baby what did I tell you about leaving you toys around the house?" I asked her._

_Tears sprang to her eyes and her lip started to quiver. She ran towards me and jumped onto my lap, throwing her small arms around me. "I'm sorry Mommy!" She cried out, squeezed me as hard as a four year old could._

_My heart clench at the sight of her tears. I lifted her into my lap even more and wrapped my oven arms around her. "Oh its okay baby girl, just be a little more careful next time, okay?" I whispered to her._

_Angel sniffled and nodded against me. I held her as she cried . I whispered soothing words to her and rubber her back until her cries subsided to whimpers then stopped completely._

_"Honey?" I whispered to her quietly to see if she had fallen asleep. When she didn't respond, I leaned down and saw her eyes closed._

_Wincing as I gather her in my arms and carries her to bed. I laid her down on the side of my bed._

_Wobbling as I limped back into the kitchen. Reaching up, I just managed to grab the first aid-kit on top of the fridge._

_I gave a huff as I sat on the hard wooden kitchen chair. I lifted my injured foot onto my lap and proceeded to wipe away any blood and wrap my foot in gauze._

_Spent, I didn't even bother putting away the first aid-kit, I simply placed it on the kitchen table._

_Maybe I can just put my head down for just a moment… was my last thought before I fell into a deep sleep._

_"Mommy! Mommy wake up!" I was jolted awake by the feeling of a hand shaking my arm._

_I glanced at my watch and saw the time. Gasping, I quickly changed, took a shower, and got Angel ready for daycare._

_In the car, Angel suddenly asked me a question._

_"Mommy? What am I getting for my birthday?" She asked sweetly, tilting her head to the side._

_I couldn't help but smile at her. "What do you want princess?"_

_She bit her bottom lip and twirled one of her blonde pig tails around one of her tiny fingers. "Ummm, I want…" She trailed off then looked at me with a rather proud grin. "I want a Daddy!"_

_End Flashback_

I sighed as I dropped my head into my hands.


End file.
